Patients who are being evaluated for long-term follow-up after treatment with beta-propiolactone treated intravenous gammaglobulin will be tested for platelet associated IgG at the Milwaukee Blood Center and in the investigator's lab for antibodies to platelet surfact proteins B Western blotting.